


(you're) my sanctuary; (make me feel) simple and clean

by Anonymous



Series: mcyt <3 [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Zak Ahmed, M/M, POV Darryl Noveschosch, Paradise Found, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Darryl Noveschosch, Trans Darryl Noveschosch, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You mean so much to me," Bad pants out right into Skeppy's ear. "Mean everything to me. You make me feel like -- like I can do anything. Skeppy, Skeppy, Skeppy -- "
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt <3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998544
Comments: 28
Kudos: 357
Collections: Anonymous





	(you're) my sanctuary; (make me feel) simple and clean

**Author's Note:**

> pwp, but they're Soft <3
> 
> title comes from:  
> >simple and clean from the kingdom hearts soundtrack  
> >sanctuary from the kingdom hearts soundtrack
> 
> i listened to this song (a mashup cover between both above songs) the whole time, link [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBFAT0ljnd4)

Bad's fingers flutter directly over the hem of Skeppy's shirt.

Skeppy shifts on the bed underneath him, trying to get into a comfortable position. Looking up, he gives Bad a neutral look of disappointment. "Are you... are you teasing me?"

"Teasing you?" Bad hums, admiring how the short shirt exposes Skeppy's midriff. "Why would you say that?"

"You --" Skeppy lets out a strangled noise. "You're leaning over me, barely touching me, teasing me with ghostly touches, when I just want you to get _on_ with it already."

Bad just chuckles in response. "This is the fun part, 'Geppy."

"Well," Skeppy just pouts, brushing his hair back. "You're keeping me wrapped up in suspense."

"You know I'm not an expert at this." He tugs at Skeppy's shirt, getting it off with his help. As he admires the shirtless man beneath him, Bad purrs, "Plus, you'll know when I have you wrapped up."

"Is that a promise?" Skeppy's grin grows wider.

"Shh..." Bad presses a finger to Skeppy's lips to shush him. "Let's not talk about that; let's talk about here and now." Bad moves his finger down, trailing down his neck, his chest, moving it towards the waistband of Skeppy's jeans. 

Skeppy shifts his hips. "Mmm, like how much I like what you're doing right now?"

Bad chortles. 

He glances down, and --

"Ooh," Bad giggles, pressing directly against the bulge - and Skeppy lets out this absolutely delicious groan from the tease, causing a jolt of pleasure shiver through Bad at the sound. "You're excited, aren't you? Don't tell me that's just something in your pocket."

"Hahaha," Skeppy lets out a slightly forced laugh, shifting against Bad's fluttery touch in desperation. " _Real_ funny, Bad, now, come on, stop fucking stalling."

Bad regards the boy underneath him slowly, quietly. " _Language_ ," he says slowly, examining Skeppy's expression - desperate, needy, filled with desire. "Come on, now, Skeppy, you should know better than that," Bad states plainly. "Are you going to be a good boy for me?"

Skeppy's response is just to stick out his tongue and continue to press his clothed erection against Bad's hand.

"You're being a real muffinhead, aren't you?" Bad murmurs lowly, leaning down to whisper under his breath directly into Skeppy's ear. "It's almost like you're trying to rile me up, Skeppy..."

Skeppy has the audacity to laugh.

Bad raises an eyebrow.

He reaches out to grab at Skeppy's sides, and -- "Ha! B-Bad, come on, r-really, stop--" Skeppy cuts himself off with laughter. "Please, Bad, you're being so annoying, s-stop it...! P-please, I beg you, I'll stop being snarky, please...!"

Bad, to his credit, stops tickling him. He's still on top of Skeppy, hands palm down on both sides of Skeppy's stomach to hold himself up. Flushed from laughter, Skeppy looks ethereal. Bad's heart swells with love as he sees Skeppy still giggling as an after-effect. 

_I'm in love with this man_ , Bad thinks. He just wants to gather Skeppy up and hold him in his arms forever. His best friend, here, in love with him, making him feel safe and loved. With Skeppy here, he can face any fear, any danger, anything. He almost wants to sing about it, the way his heart wants to burst into song at the thought of spending time with him, the thought of spending the rest of his life with him.

"Bad?" Skeppy tilts his head, looking up at him in confusion. "You there? That head empty as well as bald?"

" _Hey_ ," Bad tsks. "What happened to not being snarky with me, mister?"

Skeppy just gives him a sheepish grin. "Old habits die hard?"

Bad rolls his eyes playfully but places a soft kiss on Skeppy's forehead to show him he isn't frustrated at all. The one kiss becomes two, then three, then suddenly Bad finds himself peppering Skeppy's face with kisses. Skeppy takes it in stride, kissing back where he can and simply humming with pleasure when he can't. The low humming sends shivers down Bad's spine and he reaches down to Skeppy's neck, nipping lightly at the skin between kisses.

At the first bite, Skeppy lets out a long, low groan at the sensation, his hips rolling up out of instinct. Bad retreats from that contact, chuckling as he goes back to nipping.

"Mmm, haven't you learned anything about being patient?"

"Being patient?" Skeppy lets out a ragged sigh, a tell-tale sign that Bad reads as him slowly falling apart. "Patience is my _middle_ name."

Bad scoffs. "It is _not_ , Skeppy. No lying."

"Okay," Skeppy chuckles, his voice dropping to his lower registers. "You got me, I was lying."

Bad pulls back, admiring his handiwork. Those are definitely going to leave marks, and Skeppy had better be careful about hiding it, lest others see and interpolate from there.

"What do you want to do, 'Geppy?" Bad asks softly, stroking Skeppy's hair to give his hands something to do. "Anything you want, tonight."

Skeppy's eyes, glossed over, lazily drifts up to Bad, looking up at his eyes. His eyes are lidded with arousal, that one look enough to make Bad feel as if he was wholly naked, despite not yet having taken off a single piece of clothing.

"I..." He trails off. "I want..."

Bad tilts his head.

"Don't be shy, Skeppy. Tell me what you want," Bad whispers. "Anything you want, I'll give it to you. If it's in my power, I'll do anything."

"I --" Skeppy shivers involuntarily. "I want you. I want you to fuck me."

 _"L-Language!"_ Bad's heart flutters. "... R-really?"

Skeppy doesn't verbally respond, just shifts under Bad's gaze. He then rapidly nods as if he's nervous to even admit it at all.

Bad gives him a small smile.

"Skeppy."

He nods.

"Hey..." Bad reaches out to lift Skeppy's chin up with the tilt of a single finger, looking into Skeppy's eyes. "I'd love to do that, 'Geppy. Are you ready?"

Skeppy nods again. "I'm ready. I... prepared. Just a little bit of lube and..." His face flushes dark red. "You know."

Bad just laughs softly, pressing his forehead against Skeppy's. Slowly blinking, he maintains eye contact with Skeppy, trying to convey everything he's thinking to him. _I love you. You make me happy. I'm so glad you're mine, so glad I'm yours._

"So..." Skeppy starts. "Are you..."

Bad pulls back again, nodding. "Yeah, let me just grab my... the materials."

He pulls away from Skeppy reluctantly and he immediately regrets it. He feels cold as he leans over to open the bedside drawer, rummaging around to find what he needs. He picks up a half-full bottle of lube and his strap-on, quickly moving back to straddle Skeppy's hips.

As Bad attempts to right and balance himself -- "Hey," Skeppy mumbles lowly, tracing small circles on Bad's legs.

"Hi," Bad replies with a hint of amusement in his tone. "Something wrong, Skeppy?"

He shakes his head, smiling. "No, it's amazing. I... _You're_ amazing. You're... You're just... so handsome."

Bad's cheeks grow warm. "... Thank you. You're handsome too, Skeppy."

"Really? You mean that?"

Bad nods jerkily. "With every ounce of sincerity I have."

Skeppy gives him a small smile and Bad takes that as a go-ahead to start, getting his shirt off to start with. In response, Skeppy whistles and reaches up to trail his hands down Bad's torso, fingers deliberately tracing the surgery scars lining his chest.

Bad swats his hand, giggling. "Hands to yourself, Skeppy."

"Mm," Skeppy hums, continuing to admire from afar instead, laying there and taking in all of Bad's figure. "Can't help it, just wanna touch you, all of you."

Bad raises his eyebrow at this, moving down to pull at the waistband of Skeppy's jeans again.

"So needy," Bad coos softly, as he fumbles with the jeans' buttons. "I love you, Skeppy. I'm going to show you how much I love you, so let me do that?"

"Please..." Skeppy nods. "... I love you too, Bad."

Skeppy reaches down and helps, pulling down his jeans effortlessly. Bad shifts back to pull them completely off, leaving Skeppy in his boxers. Bad then turns his attention towards himself, pulling off his pants and underwear in one fell swoop.

He hears a whistle and glares playfully at Skeppy.

He just laughs, and, well, what can he do other than laugh back?

"I love you so much," Bad murmurs as he presses a kiss to the bulge of Skeppy's dick through the fabric. "Make me feel so loved, S'geppy."

A shiver runs through Skeppy's body. "You're being so sweet..."

"It's true." Bad rubs at Skeppy, delighting in watching his eyelashes flutter in pleasure. "Wanna show you how much I love you, wanna show you how much you make me feel loved."

Skeppy groans, struggling to not thrust up. "Y-you..." he manages to make out. "... _Please_ ," he decides to say simply.

Bad pulls back, reaching towards his strap to put it on. Skeppy watches him the entire time, eyes lit up in excitement and desire.

Bad's fingers work quickly and nimbly; as soon as the strap is put on, Bad reaches back down to pull at Skeppy's boxers, slowly pulling them all the way off. The boxers reveal his dick, standing proudly in arousal, with a bead of precum already at the tip.

"Wow," Bad hum, flicking his tongue out quickly to lick it up. "You're _that_ excited?"

The brief contact with tongue makes Skeppy groan with anticipation. "Bad, you're _incredibly_ hot and the thought of you being inside of me is _also_ incredibly hot. So, _please_ \--"

"You are just _so_ needy today," Bad giggles, amused.

"Please," Skeppy whines. "Put your dick inside me, or _I swear to god, Bad--"_

Bad snickers, " _Language_ , Skeppy. You really _are_ the most impatient person I know."

Skeppy lets out a huff as he throws his head back against the pillow. Bad just laughs at him, grabbing the bottle of lube to spread some across his fingers. Reaching down, he slowly spreads Skeppy's legs and presses his index finger against his hole.

Skeppy lets out a small gasp.

"Skeppy?" Bad slowly applies pleasure. "This okay?"

A nod makes him continue, pressing inside with relative ease. Bad lets out a hum of delighted surprise at that, finding it easy to press his middle finger in as well. "Wow," Bad can't help but say under his breath. "You really were ready."

"I..." Skeppy gulps. "I've _been_ ready. I wanted... I wanted you to do it today."

Bad resists the urge to let out a groan at those words. "You really are something else, aren't you?"

Skeppy doesn't respond to that, just spreads his legs farther apart. Bad takes this as a sign to press in his ring finger as well, this time with some resistance from Skeppy's body. Satisfied mostly with this, Bad begins to stretch Skeppy's walls and finger him open. All the while, Skeppy is moaning and writhing quietly.

After enough preparation, Bad pulls his fingers back and Skeppy lets out a slightly confused groan.

"Patience, S'geppy..." Bad mumbles, watching Skeppy's dick twitch and jump and Skeppy's hole gape. He moves Skeppy's legs up in order to spread them enough for Bad to slide right in. "Almost there..." Bad's now hovering over Skeppy, properly aligned. He looks at Skeppy, flushed with desire. He's sure he looks the same at this point.

Bad starts to press in but immediately stops when Skeppy makes a little gasp right as the strap breaches his entrance.

"Skeppy?"

His face is reddened now, but he looks at Bad and just shakes his head, breathless. "J-just... go. Slowly, though."

Bad nods. "Of course."

He struggles to hold himself steady as he grasps Skeppy's hips to steady his movements, going as slowly as he can in order to let Skeppy adjust. Bad continues to watch Skeppy's face, as it battles between pain and pleasure. His face has always been easy to read, so expressive, and in this moment, it's never been more evident.

Eventually, Bad's hips lie flushed with Skeppy's, and he glances down at where they're joined together. 

"F-fuck..." Skeppy says under his breath, and Bad doesn't reprimand him this time. The only sounds are the two breathing in tandem as they both take a moment to adjust. 

Bad stays absolutely still, letting Skeppy take the lead and tell him when he's ready.

"B-Bad," Skeppy mumbles, breath shaky.

Bad looks down at him.

"Please, _move_."

Bad raises an eyebrow. "Really? That soon?"

" _Please_ ," Skeppy whines. "Please move, I need it."

At that, Bad starts to move slowly. He carefully watches Skeppy's face, pleased that for the most part, the fluctuation between pain and pleasure has mostly settled on the latter.

Bad pulls back, his strap almost leaving Skeppy entirely, but he then presses back in with one smooth motion.

Skeppy practically mewls at the sensation, grabbing up at Bad. The two are close, practically chest-to-chest now. His head is over Bad's shoulder, at the perfect position for him to make all those beautiful noises directly into Bad's ear.

" _God_ , Bad," he whines. "So... so good, feels _so_ good."

Bad's heart swells, knowing that he's the one who's doing that, who's making Skeppy feel good. Confidence boosted, he continues to thrust into Skeppy with long, smooth motions, taking pleasure in each and every one of Skeppy's moans and groans.

"You're--" Bad manages to say during thrusts. "So beautiful. You're incredible. Taking me like this... I love you so much, S'Geppy. You make me feel loved all the time. Despite everything, you're -- you're the love of my life."

Skeppy whimpers softly, taking in both the pleasure of being wrecked with slow thrusts and the euphoria of the words spilling out of Bad's mouth at the same time.

"You mean so much to me," Bad pants out right into Skeppy's ear. "Mean _everything_ to me. You make me feel like -- like I can do _anything_. Skeppy, Skeppy, _Skeppy_ \-- "

Skeppy lets out a choked sob; Bad can only tell that he's crying because of the tears he can feel on his shoulder.

"Skeppy?"

"P-please..." He cries. "Keep going."

"Why are you crying?" Bad's voice is tinted with concern, as he slows his thrusts.

"N-no, I--" Skeppy shakes his head frantically, his body attempting to thrust to get more friction. "Because..."

"Because?"

"Because you -- you make me feel loved."

Bad shivers at that.

"Because you _are_ loved, S'Geppy." Bad continues to thrust again, reveling in the little moans and pants coming from his lover. "I love you so much, more than anything in the world."

"E-even... even muffins?"

Bad lets out a little laugh, but -- "Skeppy, I'd stop eating muffins if it meant I could have you in my life," and it's said with so much sincerity Bad is almost surprised at how much emotion those simple words held.

Skeppy starts to bawl again, but Bad continues thrusting, slowly ramping up the speed and intensity. He loves this, loves watching Skeppy fall apart underneath him, because of him.

"B-Bad..." Skeppy moans out. "I-- I'm close, I--"

Bad lets out a long groan. "C'mon, Skeppy. Do it. Be a good boy for me, S'Geppy..."

Skeppy shivers and after a few quick thrusts, he reaches orgasm, cumming all over his stomach as well as getting some of it on Bad from the proximity.

Bad stops, the two of them breathing heavily as they slowly sink down from the high of their activities. After a few moments, Bad pulls out, casting aside the strap and making a mental reminder to wash it later.

As Bad flops into bed next to Skeppy, he purrs softly, "How was that, S'Geppy?"

"Oh my god," Skeppy mumbles. "Amazing. Best experience ever. Most memorable experience of my life."

Bad snickers, slapping Skeppy's arm. "Oh my _goodness_ , you're exaggerating."

Skeppy just laughs loudly, pulling Bad close to him. "Did you really mean everything you said?"

Bad nods shakily. "Every bit of it."

"Even the muffins bit?"

"You muffinhead," Bad says, rolling his eyes. "... I'd do a lot of things for you."

"And _to_ me, apparently."

"S'Geppy!"

**Author's Note:**

> #skephalo supremacy  
> want to talk to me? twitter: @blueboyhalo


End file.
